


Sacrificial Souls

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [21]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Archery, Asphyxiation, Consensual, F/F, F/M, Garrote, Guro, Gutting, Shooting, Snuff, Willing, neck snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: A number of very willing deaths.An Effie dies in a garrote for a mergeA Faye dies via being shot dead to SI something onto AlmSophia gets her neck snappedMathilda asks Clair to kill her because she wants to become closer to her sister in law as well, and Clair does the deed with a knife
Relationships: Mathilda (Fire Emblem)/Clea | Clair
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sacrificial Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Faye's death in this one is based on a drawing by Veiled that's here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/64606492

Kiran sat in his room, wondering what to do this day. However, before he managed to decide on something, two knocks on his door brought an end to his dilemma. “Come in!” He called out, and his door opened to reveal two Effies looking at him. “We heard you can make us stronger! One of us, at least!” One of the knights called out forcefully. Kiran nodded, and the other Effie followed up: “Please, use your magic to do so!” Kiran got up and looked at the two knights. “You do realize that it requires the death of one of you, right?”

“Yes, and we’ve both decided that it’s worth it.” One Effie replied, and the other continued, a bit softer than before: “And we’ve already chosen which one of us would die.”   
“If you’re both sure, then let’s go.” Kiran walked out, and the two Nohrian girls followed him as he walked to the ritual chamber. On the way there, one Effie spoke out, struggling to speak her mind: “After I d-die, I’d like for my body to be used for meat. And for the other me to enjoy my meat as well - I’m sure that would let her become even stronger.”  
“Ever since she visited the Spring Festival, she had been quite focused on giving up her body to be eaten.” The second Effie elaborated when they reached the ritual room. As they entered it, Kiran took a look around to think of a way to end the knight’s life. 

The empty garrote standing unused in the corner seemed to be the most inviting this time, so Kiran gestured towards it. “This is how you’ll die. Feeling excited yet?” With one’s Effie’s cheeks slightly reddened, Kiran didn’t need her to answer - he knew that she was. “Before you die, however, I need you to take off your armor.” Both Effies nodded, equally excited to hear that. The knight started off by removing her massive shoulder pads, while the other Effie got closer to her and removed the extra armor hanging from her hips. As the stripping Effie removed her heavily armored gauntlets, the other one removed the girl’s armored boots, revealing the leather straps that ran down the outer sides of her legs. Once that was taken care of, it was finally time for the main part of the armor to come off. The leather padding that kept the armor from rubbing directly against her skin came off as well, revealing her muscular midriff, and all that remained between Effie and full nudity were her pink bra and panties, as the second Effie already removed the leather from her legs.

Removing her bra, Effie cupped her breasts with her hands, enjoying her shapely tits for the last time. She had no time to prepare herself mentally for full nudity, as the second Effie quickly pulled her panties out of the way. After revealing her pussy, with just the smallest patch of hair over it, the still-armored Effie couldn’t help but lean in for a moment, her mouth locking in onto her doppelganger’s cunt and giving it a quick suck. She quickly pulled herself together and got up after that, some of the naked Effie’s cunt honey still on her lips.

“Perfect. Now go and sit down at the garrote.” Kiran commanded, and the exposed knight obeyed him, sitting down in front of the deadly device while painfully aware of just how wet she was. She roughly thrust two fingers inside her and started moving them around while waiting. The other Effie looked at Kiran expectantly, seeing as he still remained near the entrance. “You’re not going to use the garrote?” She asked him, and Kiran laughed back at her. “Oh, no. You will.” Excitement returned to Effie’s face as she heard that, and she ran off towards the garrote as fast as she could in her armor. Placing the loop around the second her’s neck, Effie leaned over and messily kissed the other Effie, who was still touching herself. She moaned loudly against a familiar face, preparing mentally for the pain that was about to come to her.

With her unmatched strength, she instantly cut off the other her’s ability to breathe. Instead of slowly scaling the asphyxiation to drag on the pain like during a normal garroting, Effie proceeded to the final stage of it immediately. Getting closer, Kiran began his magic spell as he watched Effie struggle to come before asphyxiation claimed her. With her incredible endurance built up by her harsh training routine, it didn’t prove to hard, and she experienced her final orgasm while still fully conscious. The lack of breath was nothing she couldn’t handle for a short period of time that had passed between Kiran starting his spell and Effie reaching her orgasm.

Once that had passed, however, and the pleasure of coming left her slightly numb body, all that remained for Effie was the pain of strangulation. The rope digging deep into her throat wasn’t too bad, and neither was the slowly increasing pressure in her chest, but as it persisted for a longer time, even Effie’s titanic endurance proved to be limited. Her face went red as the girl started sweating heavily, twisting and moving on her chair as she slowly lost control of her body. The Effie standing behind the garrote watched with arousal as the other her’s breasts bounced up and down along with the rest of Effie’s body. Her legs started kicking heavily for a few moments, and the pussy juices on her strong thighs were joined by her piss as she let go of her bladder. One of her eyes went bloodshot as a blood vessel broke inside it, and the pain coming from that only increased the way her head was hurting. Her body’s shakes came to a close in one final powerful twitch, and Effie went slump on the chair again, barely conscious. Looking up at Kiran who was now just in front of her, she remembered that all the pain was just to help the other her get even stronger. “Lady… Elise…” The young royal she wished to protect at all times surfaced in her mind just before she passed away, her face turning a darker shade of purple.

The living Effie’s face was burning red with desire as she watched the other her die, her arousal reaching highs unknown to her before. She didn’t realize it, but some part of it was thanks to Kiran’s magic reaching her and increasing her power, and the boost also increased the sexual pleasure she was feeling. She had been strangling the other her with one hand, while she used the other to rub herself through her pinkish panties, thankful for the design that allowed her to reach it so easily. As the other her went limp in the ropes, Effie cried out in a powerful orgsamic moan, her panties soaked through with her cunt honey as she rested against the garrote.

“Are you satisfied?” Kiran asked the knight with some amusement, and the girl nodded back at him, unable to speak. “After you’ve regained your strength, you’re free to take her body to be butchered - I’m sure you’ll find someone who can do it.” Kiran told her while heading towards the exit. Effie felt her mouth water as she looked at the corpse in front of her. If what she had told her was true, her meat would taste better than anything she had eaten before. Effie was eager to find out if that was the case, so she quickly managed to remove the rope from the dead her’s throat and pick the body up, carrying it off towards the castle’s kitchen wing.

As Kiran was leaving the ritual room, he saw a tall, blonde woman walking towards him. With some thinking, he recognized the woman as Mathilda of the Deliverance. “Excuse me, Lord Kiran. Do you have a moment?” She asked, and after the summoner nodded at her, continued: “I need your advice. It’s about my love’s sister. I’d like to close the gap between us, but no matter what I do, I feel that it’s not enough. She’s so similar to him… Attractive, intelligent and strong…” Mathilda trailed off for a moment, a somewhat dreamy look appearing on her face. “Sorry, I got quite carried away for a moment. What I really wanted to ask is this: Can you help me with that?”  
Kiran looked at the girl for a moment. Mathilda’s reputation as a soldier was outstanding, and so was her body, but he decided not to approach the girl out of respect for her lover, Clive - the man joined them out of his own will after being rescued from the Tempest, and seemed to be quite happy to be reunited with the love of his life, so Kiran didn’t want to give him a reason to resent him. However, now Mathilda was approaching him out of her own will. That meant he’d be able to justify his actions, no matter what he’d end up doing to Mathilda. However, he decided not to kill the knight himself - or at least not yet. “Find Clair and get her to come to come to me as well.”  
“Thank you, Lord Kiran.” Mathilda replied, before hurrying away.  
Kiran watched her go away, but before she’d gone too far, he heard the footsteps of another girl running towards him. It was another of the Valentian heroines, the villager Faye. Ever since she came here, she’d been trying out a bow, and proved to be quite skilled with that. To see her carrying a bow while approaching him was nothing extraordinary. What was more unusual, however, were the tears in her eyes. “You! Perfect, I’ve been looking for you.” She called out to Kiran. A bit annoyed at her directness, Kiran decided to ignore that and looked straight at the villager, showing her that she had his attention.  
“Oh, I just don’t know what to do anymore. I tried confessing to every Alm here right now. Each and every one of them turned me down. The ones that are hooked up with one of the Celica’s I didn’t expect to accept me. Why did the others have to reject me? Am I just too ugly? Too weird for them? I would literally give my life up for each and every one of them if they asked.” She stopped for a moment, bursting into tears again. While continuing to sob, Faye continued to speak: “Oh, I’m just too tireeed of thiiis. A-All my life I’ve had to deal with my love for Alm while he l-loved someone he’d only seen for a few days… Oh, please, just end my life. Use it to strengthen someone, or just kill me for fun - I don’t care anymore.” She collapsed forwards into his arms, and Kiran couldn’t help but pity the girl a bit. “If that’s what you want, I’ll end you life.” Her face brightened up as she heard that, a smile appearing on her tear-stained face. “T-Thank you…” She muttered while Kiran took her hand and led her into the ritual chamber.

As they walked inside, Kiran remembered the last time Faye approached. Back then, she demanded he summoned an Alm for her, with Kiran having her suck him off before he agreed. She came back soon afterwards, lamenting that the newly summoned Alm didn’t love her either. She seemed to have chosen him as some kind of her confidant, and he was able to watch as her frustrations continued to grow. Over time, she started to become more and more desperate, so her snapping like that wasn’t unexpected. What did surprise him, however, was her throwing her bow to the ground angrily, then grabbing the part of her dress covering her chest, and tearing it off.   
“Tell me, do these look ugly? I know you enjoyed seeing them before. Are all these Alm missing out on anything good, turning me down?” She called out as her lovely round breasts were revealed, and she turned towards him to show them off. While not the biggest in size, Kiran recalled them more than making up for it with their firmness. He felt them up with one of his hands to confirm if what he remembered was correct, then gave her a kind smile.   
“Yes, they’re all missing out on quite much. Your body is quite hot, and touching these is quite pleasant.” Happy tears flashed in her eyes as she grabbed the dress by one of it side parts, and with some struggle started to tear it away as well. To Kiran’s pleasant surprise, Faye’s cunt was also revealed to him, the tiniest patch of hair showing up over it.   
“I don’t care about this dress anymore! I’m done being the dumb lovestruck girl who can’t move on! I want to get rid of all that reminds me of that time!” She called out while tearing the lower part of the dress that covered her from the back. All that remained on her now was the uppermost part of her dress, covering her shoulders in pink, and the white bow composed of white cloth that was tied around her waist. Kicking her boots off her feet, Faye looked at the summoner with passion ignited by her anger.   
“Take me, Kiran! Fuck the pussy I’ve been s-saving for so long for that heartless bastard! Make love to me~e!” She called out, so Kiran pulled her closer and kissed her, his cock already free from his robes. She jumped up in some pain as he penetrated her, her hymen torn by his shaft, but her thoughts were quickly filled with a twisted sense of revenge. Alm would never get to use her pussy like that now. She moaned against Kiran as he continued to fill her up, shivering in pleasure stronger than everything she’d ever felt before as she finally climaxed against him. He continued to hump against her until she felt his hot semen fill her up as well, then he pulled out.

Faye was still slumped against him, her mind quite broken by the pleasure she’d experienced. Was she having second thoughts now? Kiran couldn’t tell, and it didn’t matter to him at this point. Even if he liked the girl, now that she gave up on her life he was definitely going to snuff her. And he had just the perfect method for that in mind now. Lifting her gently from the ground, he carried her to one of the tables. Pulling her legs backwards, he tied them together with some tape, preventing them from obstructing her pussy in the future. She stared at him with blank eyes, her mind still not recovered, as he tied her wrists together over her head, then picked her up again. He carried her to one of the hooks hanging from the ceiling, and put the rope around her wrists onto it, making her hang from her hands. She swayed to the side a bit, her mind brought back from it’s apathetic state by the pain. She looked at him, opening her mouth as if she wanted to say something while she watched him pick up the bow she had thrown away from the ground. However, she closed it, and just prepared herself for more pain as Kiran pulled the bowstring back, aiming towards her.

Kiran couldn’t decide what to aim for at first. Aiming for Faye’s head was an option, but that would end her life too quickly. That was the opposite of what he wanted for her - a prolonged death he could enjoy for a long time. He decided to start if off simple, and just aimed at the bow covering her waist - he decided that a big target like that would fit his level of archery. The light-blue arrow flew quickly through the ritual chamber, easily piercing through the remnants of her dress and into her toned stomach. The arrow carried enough force for the villager to start swinging on the ropes, additional strength put on her shoulders. Faye thought fondly of her bow training in Askr having increased the strength of her arms, or they would have been dislocated already - if not torn off. The circular movement her body was doing, as well as the vertical position she was in, caused Kiran’s cum to began leaking out of her snatch, the white liquid trailing down her thighs.

As Kiran wondered, which part of her body to aim at next, the door snapped open. Kiran turned towards them, and smiled as he saw Lyn go through the door. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” She called out while checking out Faye’s body. “What’s the plan for her?” She asked as she walked closer to Kiran. Kiran greeted her with a kiss, then handed her the bow. “I thought her bow would make for a nice gift for you.” She weighed the bow in her hands, smiling back. “Thank you, I’ll surely put it to good use. But first, I’ll have to test it out…” She trailed off, both of them knowing exactly what she had in mind. With a somewhat sadistic grin, she turned towards Faye, who looked at the two with envy with heart - wishing her luck in love had been better. Yet another round of tears began to trickle from her eyes while Lyn readied the string of her new bow.

Lyn started off with a shot towards one of Faye’s breasts. Although she was aiming for Faye’s nipple, the lack of experience with the bow she was using caused the arrow to end up a bit off the mark. It sunk into her right breast, a few inches above the blonde’s nipple. It sunk deep inside her, punching a small hole through one of her lungs. After some corrections to her aim, Lyn shot again, this time aiming for Faye’s other breast. This arrow ended up going through Faye’s breast in full, hitting the girl just an inch under her left nipple. With holes in both of her lungs, Faye started to cough out blood as the strain on her shoulders suddenly increased tenfold - or was it just her body weakening? Before she had the chance to think about it, another arrow pierced through her abdomen, easily punching its way into her uterus. That was the first point when the pain actually felt more real to her than the mental suffering caused by her broken heart, yet she had no problem with that - she was grateful that Kiran and Lyn would relieve her of that pain. Her small mouth opened again as she tried to voice how grateful she was, but before she could say anything, yet another arrow sunk into her body - this time, into her forehead. With the tip making its way to her brain, there was no way Faye would ever say anything. She lost any control she still had over her body, and it twitched as much as it could while being suspended in the air. However, it only made Lyn appreciate the challenge even more. With a very satisfied look on her face, Lyn watched as her final arrow flew through the air of the chamber and sunk into Faye’s right eyeball, ending the life of the girl from Ram.

“It seems different than the bow I usually use, but it definitely will prove useful. Thank you, Kiran!” Lyn squealed in happiness, before trying to initiate another kiss as she embraced him. “Just a moment, I have to finish this spell.” Kiran gently stopped her mouth with one hand, wrapping up the power transfer ritual. Transferring Faye’s powers to Lyn wasn’t something he planned to do, but after seeing her walk in he just knew he had to do it. And as Lyn’s body shivered against him, he knew that his spell worked just as intended. They stayed in their embrace for a moment, Lyn working her hand into Kiran’s clothes and starting to jerk him off. However, Kiran stepped out of their hug after a moment, taking Lyn’s hand from his cock.   
“Later, Lyn. I don’t think we’re done here yet.” As if to answer his words, the door snapped open again. Standing in them was the half-dragon oracle of Arcadia, Sophia.  
“Excuse me... I was told that I would find the summoner here… Oh? I deeply apologize... If I’m intruding on something…” With how shy Sophia was, she immediately felt that her presence was unwanted. She leaned in on the door as she began to feel lightheaded, almost falling over before her headache passed. It gave Kiran and Lyn time to get closer to her, and Kiran spoke out to her. “No, it’s okay. What did you want from me?”

“I foresaw that… I am going to die… In a very gruesome way...” She stopped for a moment, grabbing onto the door frame again and leaning forward, her long neck showing off for a moment. She managed to pull herself together, then continued. “And so I’ve come to ask… Kill me painlessly instead.” She breathed out as she said it, her cheeks turning red. Kiran and Lyn looked at each other, then at the frail dragon girl in front of them.  
“If you want it, we can sure do that!” Lyn called out after a moment, then gave the girl a warm smile. “But first, you should remove your clothes.” She added after a moment as Sophia weakly smiled back at her.  
“This is… quite exciting…” Sophia commented, her cheeks flushed again as she removed her long, purple cloak. With some struggle, she managed to take her long dress off, revealing that she wore no underwear underneath. She’d feel too hot while wearing them back in her village in the desert, and she never got to switching her habits after leaving it. Her breasts, grown quite big during her long life as a half-dragon, bounced freely before she stopped them with one hand, covering it with her elbow.

“No, that just won’t do.” Lyn commented, grabbing her hand and moving it to the side, then leaning in to take one of her nipples into her mouth. Sophia shivered as pleasure surged through her. She had never done anything like that before, preferring to stay alone and not get involved with people. Lyn’s tongue and hands proceeded to give Sophia pleasure, her fingers briefly touching her labia before starting to rub against her clitoris. Sophia moaned loudly, her head jerking backward as pleasure surged through her. Her long neck was exposed again as well, her long purple hair cascading all the way to the ground as a wave went through it.

Kiran watched Lyn pleasure Sophia for a moment, enjoying the way she squirmed under his lover’s touch. As enjoyable as it was, Kiran started to feel a bit impatient. He walked behind Sophia, and placed one hand on the top of her head. With the other one, he grabbed her chin, enjoying the way her soft skin felt against his fingers. Then he simply waited. Sophia most likely felt his touch, but she didn’t react, too focused on the pleasure Lyn was giving her. As he felt Sophia suddenly twitching heavily, a very loud moan leaving her lips, he just tugged on her head as hard as he could, twisting it around up to the point when it was sideways. A loud snap filled the air as he felt her neck breaking, her body suddenly going limp. He watched as her eyes went blank, wondering if she got the painless death she wanted. 

Lyn moved away just in time not to get covered by a streak of piss that was released from Sophia’s bladder, then got up. Kiran’s erection was rubbing against Sophia’s huge backside, but Lyn was having none of that. Both deaths she witnessed have left her very aroused, and she needed to work it off immediately. Pulling the dragon girl’s corpse free from his arms, she set it down on the floor and clung to him, forcing her dress to the side. His cock quickly filled her pussy, granting her the pleasure she desired. The green haired girl leaned back while lifting one of her legs, resting against the door as Kiran pounded her loving cunt.

After some loving sex, the pair left the ritual chamber, ordering some of the castle’s servants to take care of the bodies. They didn’t go far, however, before they heard someone calling out towards them. “Lord Kiran!” Mathilda came back to them, this time leading Clair with her. The younger noble seemed to be a bit intimidated - the woman she respected the most lead her towards the leadership of their army. Her noble birth wasn’t that special in this world, so Clair lost some of her usual confidence. Being accompanied by Mathilda didn’t help her, either.  
“I’ve brought Clair here, just as you requested.” Mathilda spoke, and Clair couldn’t help but feel afraid. Was the summoner planning to kill her if he requested her presence? Kiran watched Clair nervously shift in place as she looked at him with suspicion, and came to a different conclusion. It won’t be him who would kill Mathilda - but rather, her.

“Don’t be scared, Clair. I’m not going to kill you - not now, anyways. You’re here because Mathilda wanted to become closer to you - and Mathilda requested my help in that. In my opinion, the easiest way to achieve it is you killing her.”   
Both blonde nobles were quite surprised by that. Mathilda noted that she should have been expecting that, and quickly wondered if she was okay with that. She quickly realized that it would definitely leave the girl more attached to her when a new her was summoned. Was her life worth it? Kiran seemed to be convinced that it was, and since nothing else she tried before had worked to break Clair out of her shell, Mathilda decided to put her trust in him. Just as she came to that conclusion, Clair lashed out verbally:  
“I would never do something like that! Lady Mathilda is a respected friend of mine, not to mention the bride-to-be to my dearest brother. It would be most unfitting of a noble like me to take her life!” Kiran watched her with some amusement. If the girl didn’t want to do it willingly, he could always order her to do so. Would she choose her life, or Mathilda’s? Before Kiran had a chance to do so, however, Mathilda placed a hand on Clair’s shoulder.

“Please, Clair. I really wish to become closer to you - perhaps even as close as I am to your brother. I trust the summoner’s judgement, and I beg of you - give his idea a chance. I’d gladly give my life up for you - so now I beg you, please take it.” Clair stared at the older woman, not believing her ears. Her mind was a flurry of emotions, and she couldn’t quite make out, what to think.  
“Oh… If that’s the case… I’m not sure I can refuse…” She began to mutter, dropping her highly sophisticated manners for a moment. As Mathilda heard that, the knight pulled Clair closer together. “Thank you, Clair.”  
Kiran watched them with satisfaction - it seemed that he wouldn’t have to force Clair to do so. He waited until the two blonde women separated, then approached Clair. Embracing the girl for a moment, he whispered the directions into her ear. The younger noble blushed heavily as she heard what he was saying, but at this point Clair knew she had to go through it. So when Kiran finished speaking, she nodded back at him. “Very well. I’ll do it. Lady Ma-Oh, I should probably call you just Mathilda now. Please, follow me.”

Kiran and Lyn watched the two women head off. “Do you want to watch them?” Lyn asked him, clearly sensing what Kiran was thinking. “I think it’d work better if we give them some privacy. Let’s go back to my room for now.”

Clair opened the door she shared with Faye. The villager girl was a source of constant information about the life of the common people, but Kiran told her that she shouldn’t worry about her walking in on them - her roommate was dead. Clair was a bit surprised that she didn’t really care about it, but her mind was far too preoccupied with what she was about to do. She watched Mathilda close the door behind her, and she locked it - just in case. Once that was done, the pegasus knight blushed heavily again as she began to remove pieces of her armor. “We are to both… be naked…” She told Mathilda, and the older woman nodded as she heard that - it made perfect sense to her. Removing her armored chestguard, she couldn’t help but glance over at the undressing Clair. She couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of Clair’s shapely legs, feeling that her own were too big and awkward. On the other side, Clair was just as jealous of Mathilda’s muscular stomach. She was also a bit intrigued by the older girl’s breasts - even if similar in size to hers, Clair found herself wanting to touch them.

Once they both were naked, they no longer pretended not to be interested in the other’s body. Both women openly stared at the other, quite taken by their second girl’s beauty. In a trance, Clair took a step forward, her hands closing over Mathilda’s breasts as she gave them a squeeze. Mathilda didn’t even respond to that at first, just taking in all of Clair’s beauty - she really was similar to her brother in that matter. However, what Clair did pushed her over the edge after a moment - and Mathilda returned the favor, Clair’s breasts fitting her hands perfectly as she closed them over Clair’s chest. She didn’t stop on that - leaning in, she pressed her lips against Clair’s, and the younger girl kissed her back, forgetting about any crushes she might have had for the soldiers fighting in the Deliverance before. All that mattered to her now was Mathilda.

“You really have turned into a fine woman recently.” Mathilda commented after they finally broke off the kiss. Clair was melting under her touch, and her objections were basically written on her face, so Mathilda knew she needed to remind her what had to be done. “Clair. I want you to be happy - and I believe that this includes taking my life now. So please, tell me what should I do now.”

Clair stood up. She still wasn’t sure how to handle her emotions, so she settled down into her usual personality instead of acting around Mathilda as she did before. In her typical commanding voice, she ordered Mathilda to climb on the bed. “Now, spread your legs.” Clair called out while going over the weapons stashed away in the room and picking up a knife. Once she came back, she was given a perfect view of Mathilda’s pink snatch, and she couldn’t help but wonder how often had her brother used it. She reached out towards it with one hand, enjoying the thrill she saw go through Mathilda when she did. However, after rubbing it for a moment, just as she saw Mathilda starting to enjoy it with first moans leaving her lips, she withdrew. With some surprise she noticed that she enjoyed denying the older woman the pleasure like that. Before Mathilda could look up at her, Clair took the knife and stabbed it straight into Mathilda’s inviting cunt.

The blade sunk neatly between her pussy lips, almost instantly resulting in a splash of blood pouring out of Mathilda’s snatch as it cut through the sensitive flesh there. Clair pushed the blade all the way in, so that just the handle remained outside. Recalling what Kiran told her, she twisted the handle a bit, and again was able to see Mathilda squirming under her touch - this time, in pain. However, her brother’s lover gave her an encouraging smile. It pushed Clair to carry on to what Kiran told her to do.

Letting go of the knife, she moved the blood-stained hand towards her own clit. Even though she was still a virgin, Clair was no stranger to masturbation - even if she had only ever used her hands for that. She doubted she’d be able to go off now, but after riling herself up through playing with her clit, the pegasus knight found herself wet. With that out of the way, Clair climbed on top of her bed as well, and lined her pussy up with the knife sticking out of Mathilda. Preparing herself for the incoming pain, Clair stayed there for a moment, until eventually she squatted down, pushing the knife’s handle into her own pussy. She jumped up a bit when she felt it tearing through her hymen, her blood trickling down the knife and mixing with Mathilda’s. With her pussy clamping down on the knife, it moved around Mathilda’s vagina, cutting at her inner walls a bit more. Still, the knight didn’t think of the pain that much - her training left her toughened up enough that it was just some discomfort to her.

Clair continued to move up and down on the knife, slowly picking up the pace. The handle seemed a bit rougher than her fingers when it came to giving her pleasure, but the feeling of being filled up with it was enough to make up for that. It also helped that she had another attractive woman squirming under her. Clair leaned back to ride the handle easier, but she still could see Mathilda, the woman’s face just as red with excitement as her was. Her huge breasts were moving up and down in an enjoyable pattern as Mathilda was breathing heavily, still trying to keep her cool on the outside. Clair wasn’t much for subtleties anyways, so she let go of all cares and just continued to enthusiastically bounce on the knife’s handle, playing with her breasts with one hand while supporting herself with the other. Before long, Clair was overtaken with an orgasm more powerful than ever before. Mathilda watched her eagerly, once again confirming her thoughts that Clair really looked attractive - especially in a position like this. Her submissive tendencies she showed just around Clive were taking over her, and even with her pussy quite shredded she still found herself feeling pangs of arousal - even if with Clair’s each move, another shot of pain coursed through her body. She considered Clair’s postorgasmic face almost as arousing as her brother’s, and with some regret she wished she could enjoy it as well. Then she remembered, why was she doing this in the first place: So that when another her gets summoned, she’d be able to enjoy both Clive and Clair fully. Reaching down with her hand, she touched her clit, granting herself some more pleasure while waiting for Clair to come around.

Eventually, Clair managed to calm down. Mathilda’s wounds weren’t too severe for now - they could easily heal her with magic now. However, Clair realized that she enjoyed having the power over her life - Mathilda’s face twisted with pain helped her with the orgasm a lot. Getting off the knife, Clair placed her hand on the handle which was now wet with her pussy juices along with all the blood. With a somewhat shaky grip, Clair pulled the knife upwards, slicing through Mathilda’s crotch. Mathilda lashed out on the bed as the knife sliced through her clit, her vaginal walls cut through completely as the knife shifted its position. After slicing through one of the frontal bones with some trouble, Clair continued to pull the knife up Mathilda’s abdomen, opening it up while she cut through her cervix and womb. As the knife continued to move upwards, Mathilda stopped moving on the bed, the rapid blood loss quickly sapping most of her strength. When her intestines began to slide out onto Clair’s bed, Clair let go of the knife, shaking heavily. She thought she was accustomed to death - she fought in a war, after all - but this death was far more personal than just cutting through the nameless soldiers. Clair enjoyed that feeling a lot, her pussy begging for release yet again. As she watched Mathilda slowly bleed out on her bed, Clair couldn’t resist that urge any longer. Climbing on top of Mathilda’s body, she quickly forced the knife’s handle inside her, rubbing her thighs against the sides of Mathilda’s belly as she rode it out to another powerful orgasm. By the time she was done, Mathilda had already expired.

Sliding off the corpse, Clair lay on her bed, struggling with her thoughts again. She never expected she had a side like this before. Was she just as depraved as the summoner and his loved one? She thought just of the way to test that out. After regaining some strength, she went off and searched for the other Clairs she had seen in Askr before. With the flushed cheeks and thighs rubbing against each other, and one version of her that just straight up started touching herself as she told her the story, Clair realized that it was not just her who felt like that. And if there were other hers like that, she was completely fine with her own feelings. There was one more thing that Clair was certain of: When another Mathilda got summoned, she’d definitely have to pay her back for this.


End file.
